


Windows

by ArcaneTorch



Series: Grey Seas and Ruby Fire [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Characters are kinda ooc, Experimental Preview, Gen, Okay Very OOC, One-shot until Further Notice, Very Observant Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneTorch/pseuds/ArcaneTorch
Summary: They came to our school one dayAnd what their face portrays, their eyes betray.





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and welcome, one and all!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Persona games. If I did, I would taint them due to my messy story-telling skills.

They came to our school one day.

They were distinguishable, attracting the majority of the school populace with quick and confident strides.

 Their appearance was another factor. 

 Wearing the standard uniform, it’s hard to ignore a guy with blue hair and a girl with red eyes walking side-by side through the doors of Shujin with such assurance, especially with the reputation that the school has gathered as of late with Olympic gym teacher and resident jack-ass Kamoshida.

 Unfortunately, they’ll find out soon enough.

 They stop by their respective shoe-lockers, unaware of the murmurs and whispers that resonate the hallways. New students a few weeks after the start of the school year are uncommon in Shujin due to how strict they are with their policies.

 How they were able to get in, I have no idea.

 Blue-Hair closed his locker first and looked around, eyebrow raised. His headphones were off but you could tell that they were blasting music. His face is largely inexpressive, silent and stoic to the point of apathy. Anyone under his gaze would falter due to the intensity of his stare. Whatever happened to him has effectively rendered emotionless. However, what his face portrays, his eye betrays. The grey orb that isn’t obstructed by his hair is an ocean of emotion, with varying levels of grief and empathy, confusion and loss, which can be mistaken as an air of compassion and self-loathing, similar to a tragic prince.

It is with such a look that enraptures them to him, watching with fascination and morbid curiosity the ocean of grey’s rising and falling tides. For everyone wants to be the pillar that gives him strength but can’t fathom what to do when the dam burst and they get whisked away.

The other follows suit and looks around with a grin. Compared to the gentleman next to her, she was akin to a vigilante, charismatic and bold. The red scarf she wears heightens her beauty and helps hide the straps of her headphones. She shares similar facial features to her companion- siblings perhaps? -  Albeit youthful and vibrant. The smile she gives off is lively, filled with the boundless mischief of a delinquent, the charismatic energy of a leader and the exuberant drive of an athlete.

And just like her brother, she has suffered.

Her eyes are orbs of ruby fire in constant fluctuation. Her happiness dwarfs her nervousness while another emotion is twisting in the flames, painful sorrow that leaves white smoke covering her eyes

  _How can someone so cheerful look so sorrowful?_

 Those not enraptured by Blue-Hair, are ensnared by Red-Eyes. Ensnared by the juxtaposition of her stare, the fire fueled by her determination or self-inflicted pain. No one wants to be there when the fire starts to spread and envelop the unsuspecting individual.

 Speculation will be the forefront of their minds throughout their stay.

Oblivious to their stares, they began their trek through the hallways to reach the teacher’s office. However, Ryuji Sakamoto was unaware of the unsuspecting duo heading towards the direction he came from. Bumping into one of them, he fell down on his already aggravated knee.

“Ow! Shit…” Sitting up, Ryuji placed pressure on his injury. “Watch where you’re-“

 Poor guy couldn’t finish his sentence since Red-Eyes was staring at him, apologetic. Whatever frustrated rant that was brewing his head slowly dissipated. He couldn’t get angry at someone genuine with their apology, let alone from a girl as beautiful and radiant as her.

 What happened next was an event he would vehemently deny to his peers. With the strength of an bodybuilder, Red-eyes lifted him to her arms. The look on Ryuji’s face couldn’t compare to the jaw-dropped awe that the rest of the students had for the girl. Her capability to carry someone bigger than herself is pretty telling. Despite his lean frame, Ryuji is pretty heavy. 

 “Oh! Sorry…” Red-Eyes said, carefully arranging her grip. “We should probably get to the clinic. Can you tell me where it is?”

“Dude, what the hell!” Poor guy looks so conflicted. “Put me down! This isn’t-“

His cries of plea were unheard as Red-Eyes charged his way through the crowd, shouting.

 “I’LL SEE YOU LATER, BRO!”

 They disappeared from the crowd, leaving the ever-chuckling Blue-Hair along with their flabbergasted audience. Apparently this happens a lot. Go figure.

I was so focused on holding my laughter at Ryuji’s plight that I didn’t see Blue-Hair make his way towards me.

 “Hey,” Blue-Hair said, lightly bowing. “I’m Minato Arisato and the girl with me is Hamuko Arisato. It’s nice to meet you.”

 What a pleasant surprise. As the student under probation, I was an outsider. Unable to make friends and was regarded with disdain by teachers and fellow students. Luckily, I was able to convince some that I was a nice guy and they are friendships I wish to keep.

This guy and his sister might be one of them.

 “Likewise,” I return the bow. “Akira Kurusu. Welcome to Shujin Academy.”

One thing that I know for sure. These two are starting their days in a school filled with rumors, at a city shrouded in shadows of the ideals it represents. As far as I know, what I see in them might not be the same that others see.

 Rumors will surround them, whether they like it or not.

And I don’t know if they themselves have any idea about what their dealing with.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took 2 days of constantly smashing my keyboard. 
> 
> My apologies if I portrayed any of the characters differently. I had an idea as to why they are acting like this but I'm still fleshing out how it would work.
> 
> Until then, this will remain a oneshot.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is very helpful, especially since I haven't written in a while.


End file.
